Legend of Akatsuki
by Cyntia Putrii
Summary: Naruto Namikaze pergi dari Konoha bersama dengan Tobi karena dia selalu tidak pernah dianggap. Setelah berlatih selama beberapa tahun bersama Tobi, akhirnya Naruto bergabung dengan Akatsuki(kurang tau bikin summary) Warning : SmartandStrong!Naruto. Akatsuki!Naruto. Mokuton!Naruto. Hyouton!Naruto


Author note :

Hai.. saya masih newbie.. jadi maklumi jika fic pertama saya ini gak bagus..

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, AU, OC, abal, gaje dan sebagainya

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Keluarga Namikaze, banyak orang yang mengira keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi sebenarnya mereka semua salah, dibalik semua canda tawa dan kehangatan keluarga itu ada seorang anak yang tidak pernah ikut tertawa ataupun di perhatikan oleh mereka. Namikaze Naruto. Itulah nama anak itu, Naruto adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, dia lebih tua tiga tahun dari adiknya, Namikaze Menma sang pahlawan Konoha dan Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi no Kitsune sang Bijuu terkuat.

Setelah insiden penyerangan dan penyegelan Kyuubi delapan tahun yang lalu, Minato dan Kushina terlalu memfokuskan kasih sayang mereka terhadap Menma dengan alasan karena dia Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi. Dan insiden penyerangan itu juga menewaskan beberapa ninja hebat Konoha dan salah satunya adalah Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menggunakan Shiki Fuin dan menyegel Kyuubi meski harus berdebat dengan Minato yang saat itu menjadi Yondaime Hokage.

Dan setelah insiden itu pun Minato dan Kushina selalu memberikan perhatian mereka kepada Menma dan melupakan anak pertama mereka, Naruto. Seperti saat ini, Naruto sedang duduk santai disalah satu dahan pohon di training ground mansionnya dan melihat adiknya yang sedang dilatih oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. Di umurnya yang masih sebelas tahun, Naruto sudah menjadi Jonin, meskipun tidak termasuk dalam Jonin elit itu sudah sesuatu yang sangat membanggakan bagi anak yang masih seumurannya. Dan sahabat terbaiknya adalah Uchiha Itachi yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun dan sekarang sudah menjadi kapten ANBU.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya melihat adiknya yang berlatih, Naruto memutuskan melakukan sunshin ketempatnya sering berlatih sendiri. Training Ground 44.

**...**

Naruto yang tadi melakukan sunshin segera sampai di training ground 44, yang mana training ground ini adalah hutan kematian atau Shi no Mori. Dia memilih tempat ini karena tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya saat dia berlatih disini, terkadang dia sampai tidak pulang karena ketiduran disini, dan saat dia pulang dia hanya melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya yang sedang melatih Menma seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan sejak itu Naruto sudah menganggap dia tidak memiliki keluarga.

Naruto terus berlatih dengan teknik Fuuton dan mempelajari beberapa teknik Fuuton yang dia temukan di perpustakaan di Mansionnya. Naruto yang sudah lelah memilih untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan chakra dan tenaganya untuk melanjutkan latihannya, sampai dia merasakan sebuah chakra yang tidak dikenalnya mendekat. Kemampuan sensor Naruto memang tidak bisa diremehkan, mungkin itu karena dia seorang Uzumaki. Naruto melihat kearah siapa pemilik chakra tersebut dan menemukan seseorang dengan topeng spiral yang hanya menunjukkan sebelah matanya yang Sharingan dan juga mengenakan sebuah jubah dengan motif awan merah sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenal siapa orang ini, dia adalah orang yang membuat Kyuubi terlepas dan mengamuk di Konoha, dan Tou-sannya menyebutnya sebagai Uchiha Madara. Tapi Naruto berpikir orang ini bukanlah Uchiha Madara, memang benar orang ini bisa mengontrol Kyuubi seperti yang Madara lakukan, tapi chakranya dan Madara sangatlah berbeda. Naruto bisa mengetahui chakra Madara saat dia sedang berada di Uchiha Compound, dia melihat senjata yang sering digunakan Madara saat bertempur dulu dan merasakan masih ada sedikit chakra Madara yang berada di senjata tersebut.

"Apa maumu.. Uchiha?" tanya Naruto saat orang tadi telah berdiri disamping Naruto, sedangkan orang tadi hanya memandang datar kearah Naruto. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Uchiha Naruto.. apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?" tanya orang yang mengenakan topeng spiral tadi, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. "Bagaimana aku tidak tau... kau adalah orang yang menyebabkan Kyuubi terlepas dan Hokage-sama memanggilmu.. Uchiha Madara" jawab Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu Madara.." tambah Naruto lagi.

Orang yang bertopeng spiral tadi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya heran dan mulai bertanya. "Kenapa ?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Karena kau bukan Uchiha Madara.." sontak jawaban Naruto barusan berhasil membuat pria bertopeng spiral tadi terkejut, melihat itu Naruto mulai menjelaskan alasannya. "..Memang benar kau bisa mengontrol Kyuubi seperti Madara, tapi chakramu dan Madara sangatlah berbeda, dan lagi style mu dengannya juga beda. Madara memiliki poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya dan kau malah memperlihatkan mata sharingan sebelah kananmu dan juga tidak memiliki poni, meskipun rambut kalian sama-sama hitam spike tapi rambut Madara panjang. Tapi bisa saja Madara memotong rambutnya kan" ucap Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya, pria tadi yang mendengar itu cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan intelegent Naruto.

"Oh ya... aku baru ingat bahwa chakramu itu sama seperti chakra mata kiri Kakashi-nii. Atau mungkin kau memang rekan satu tim Kakashi-nii, Uchiha Obito" kembali perkataan Naruto barusan membuat pria tadi tekejut meskipun ekspresinya masih ditutupi oleh topengnya. "Kau memang ninja yang jenius Namikaze Naruto.. aku heran kenapa Konoha menelantarkan seorang ninja yang jenius sepertimu" ucap pria tersebut, mendengar itu Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar itu.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu Madara atau Obito?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Panggil aku Tobi" jawab pria tersebut atau Tobi, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu. "Hei Naruto.. bagaimana jika aku menawarimu untuk bergabung dengan organisasiku" ucap Tobi, Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap kearah Tobi. "Apa nama organisasimu itu.. dan apa tujuannya?" tanya Naruto lagi, mendengar itu Tobi menyeringai dibalik topengnya. "Organisasi kami bernama Akatsuki.. dan tujuannya adalah untuk menciptakan perdamaian didunia ini" jawa Tobi lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup tertarik dengan tawaran Tobi.

"Oh ya.. Itachi juga akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki beberapa minggu lagi" tambah Tobi lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin mebualatkan tekadnya untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki. "Baiklah.. aku bergabung" ucap Naruto mantap, Tobi yang mendengar itu kembali menyeringai dibalik topengnya. "Temui aku nanti malam disini" ucap Tobi dan tubuhnya perlahan mulai terhisap kedalam mata kanannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkatan Tobi barusan. Setelah melihat Tobi yang menghilang, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansionnya dan mempersiapkan semua alat-alat yang akan dibawanya nanti malam.

**...**

Rembulan sudah bersinar dengan terang, keadaan desa saat ini sedang sepi karena telah tengah malam, hanya terlihat beberpa ninja yang berpatroli. Di mansion Hokage, terlihat seorang anak yang memiliki rambut kuning spike dan memajang sampai bahunya sedang berada didalam kamarnya dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan, saat ini Naruto mengenakan rompi Joninnya dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam sebagai dalaman, celana shinobi standart berwarna hitam, dan juga sepatu shinobu berwarna hitam . Selesai bersiap, Naruto keluar dari dalam mansionnya lewat jendela dan mulai berjalan kearah training ground 44.

Naruto terus melompati beberapa rumah penduduk dalam diam sampai dia di hadang oleh dua orang ANBU yang sedang berpatroli dan melihatnya. "Naruto-sama.. anda mau kemana ditengah malam begini?" tanya ANBU yang bertopeng beruang, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah dua ANBU tersebut. "Bukan urusan kalian kan.. sebaiknya kalian menyingkir" ucap Naruto datar, kedua ANBU dihadapannya hanya tercengang saat melihat sikap Naruto saat ini. "Maaf Naruto-sama.. tapi anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk berkeliaran saat tengah malam begini, terlalu berbahaya" ucap ANBU yang mengenakan topeng burung tadi.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar itu. "Apa boleh buat" ucap Naruto melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat. **"Kaze no Yaiba" **sebuah belati angin tiba-tiba menyayat tubuh dua ANBU yang ada didepan Naruto, membuat kedua ANBU tersebut lansung tumbang. Selesai dengan para ANBU, Naruto melajutkan perjalanannya ke training ground 44.

**Training Ground 44**

Sampai disana, Naruto melihat Tobi sedang berdiri menunggunya. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang Naruto" ucap Tobi saat melihat Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar itu. "Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji, Tobi" balas Naruto, mendengar itu Tobi hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah.. ayo berangkat" ucap Tobi lagi dan mulai berjalan, diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya/

**...**

Keadaan Konoha kembali kacau saat empat orang ANBU yang berpatroli menemukan rekan mereka tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka sayatan. Dua orag ANBU segera membawa rekan mereka yang tak sadarkan diri kerumah sakit, sedangkan dua orang lainnya melakukan sunshin untuk menemui Minato.

**Namikaze Mansion**

Dua ANBU tadi yang melakukan sunshin segera muncul didepan Mansion Namikaze, mereka mengetok pintu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Minato keluar. "Hoamm.. ada apa kalian malam-malam begini menemuiku?" tanya Minato, sedangkan kedua ANBU tadi menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Maaf Hokage-sama.. tapi kami menemukan dua ANBU yang tidak sadarkan diri, kami sudah membawanya kerumah sakit" lapor ANBU yang memakai topeng gagak, Minato yang mendengar itu segera sadar sepenuhnya. "Baiklah.. kalian kembalilah berpatroli" ucap Minato dan kembali masuk kedalam mansionnya, sedangkan kedua ANBU tadi pergi menggunakan sunshin setelah selesai mengatakan permisi kepada Minato. Sedangkan Minato segera masuk kedalam mansionnya dan segera bersiap, selesai bersiap Minato segera melakukan Hiraishin kerumah sakit.

**...**

Minato yang sudah sampai dirumah sakit segera disambut oleh seorang ANBU yang mengenakan topeng anjing. "Sensei.." sapa ANBU tersebut. "Kakashi.. apakah mereka berdua sudah sadar?" tanya sang Hokage, dia bahkan sampai menyebut nama asli ANBU tersebut. "Mereka sudah sadar, Hokage-sama.. dan tolong jangan sebut nama asliku" ucap ANBU tersebut, sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum dan menggosok belakang kepalanya.

Mereka pun segera pergi keruangan tempat dua ANBU tadi dirawat. Sampai didepan kamar tersebut, Minato dan Kakashi segera masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan melihat ANBU bertopeng burung sedang menatap kearah mereka berdua. "Hokage-sama.." ucap ANBU tersebut dan menunduk, melihat itu Minato hanya menyuruhnya untuk kembali berbaring. "Apa kau tau siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Minato, sedangkan sang ANBU hanya mengengguk. "Ha'i..." balas ANBU tersebut. "Baiklah, ceritakan.." perintah Minato. "Ha'i.. saat itu aku dan Kuma rekanku sedang berpatroli, kami tidak sengaja melihat Naruto-sama sedang berjalan menuju kesuatu tempat dan kami menghentikannya.." ucap ANBU tersebut, Minato yang mendengar nama anak tertuanya disebut hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu Naruto yang menyerangmu" ucap Minato yang menarik kesimpulan saat mendengar ucapan ANBU yang ada didepannya. "Ha'i.." balas ANBU tersebut. "Bagaimana mungkin.." ucap Minato tidak percaya. "Kakashi.. kumpulkan para Jonin dan ANBU" perintah Minato, selang beberapa detik kemudian Minato sudah menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning.

**...**

Minato yang tadi menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin segera muncul didalam mansionnya, dia berlari kearah kamar Naruto yang berada dilantai atas. Sampai di depan kamar Naruto, Minato mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut beberapa kali.

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

"Naruto.. kau di dalam?" tanya Minato, setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan masih belum ada jawaban, Minato mencoba membuka pintunya, dia terkejut saat mengetahui pintu kamar Naruto tidak dikunci. Minato segera masuk setelah mengetahui bahwa pintu kamar Naruto tidak dikunci dan menemukan bahwa kamar Naruto saat ini kosong dan rapi. Minato yang melihat itu segera bergegas kekamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mencari Naruto, Kushina yang mendengar keributan pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan melihat Minato sedang panik. "Minato.. ada apa?" tanya Kushina yang masih setengah sadar.

Sedangkan Minato yang mendengar suara istrinya melihat kearah istrinya. "Naruto.." ucap Minato, Kushina yang mendengar itu baru ingat akan putra pertamanya. "Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Kushina lagi, sedangkan Minato hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan Kushina barusan. "Naruto pergi dari desa" sontak ucapan Minato barusan membuat Kushina terkejut. "A-Apa?" ucap Kushina yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Minato.

Melihat ekspresi istrinya, Minato memilih untuk menjelaskan kejadiannya. Setelah selesai menjelaskan, Minato segera melakukan Hiraishin ke menara Hokage diikuti oleh Kushina yang melakukan Sunshin.

**-Legend of Akatsuki-**

Naruto yang pergi bersama Tobi sudah sampai di sebuah gua di perbatasan negara Hi no Kuni. Naruto mengikuti Tobi yang masuk kedalam gua, dia sangat takjub saat dia sudah masuk kedalam gua tersebut. Di dalam gua tersebut banyak buku dan gulungan, serta juga ada sebuah lapangan yang sangat lebar untuk tempat berlatih. "Kau akan berlatih disini selama tiga tahun.. baru setelah itu kau boleh bergabung dengan Akatsuki" ucap Tobi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi kearah para gulungan jutsu berada.

"Apa kau tau elemen milikmu Naruto?" tanya Tobi saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearah tempat gulungan jutsu. "Ya.. elemenku angin, air, dan tanah" jawab Naruto, mendengar itu Tobi menyeringai. "Bagus.. jika kau bisa menguasai ketiga elemenmu itu dengan sangat baik.. mungkin kau bisa menggunakan teknik Hyouton dan Mokuton" ucap Tobi, Naruto yang mendengar itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dan melihat kearah Tobi. "Benarkah..?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan Tobi hanya mengangguk. "Ya.. dan sekarang kita akan mulai berlatih" ucap Tobi lagi, Naruto yang mendegar itu hanya berkat. "Ha'i" dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Tobi

**-Legend of Akatsuki-**

Keadaan ruang rapat dewan Konoha saat ini sedang ricuh, banyak dari anggota dewan yang membicarakan status Namikaze Naruto yang pergi dari Konoha. Mereka semua kembali diam saat melihat Namikaze Minato berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dengan aura yang sangat tegas, Minato segera duduk dikursi Hokagenya. "Baiklah.. agenda rapat hari ini adalah untuk membahas status dari Naruto Namikaze yang pergi dari Konoha tadi malam" ucap Homura mengawali rapat. "Sebaiknya Naruto Namikaze di jadikan Nuke-nin.. dia keluar dari desa dan menyerang ANBU Konoha. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi Nuke-nin" ucap Danzo, para anggota dewan dari civilians segera heboh saat mendengar usulan dari Danzo, sedangkan para kepala klan hanya diam mendengar itu.

"Maaf Danzo-sama.. tapi kita belum tau kenapa Naruto Namikaze menyerang dua ANBU tersebut, mungkin saja dia didalam pengaruh sebuah genjutsu" ucap pemimpin klan Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka. Para dewan kembali rusuh saat mendengar ucapan Inoichi barusan. "Diam semuanya.. untuk menentukan status Naruto Namikaze kita adakan voting" ucap Koharu, dan voting pun dimulai dan berakhir dengan 19 : 11 Naruto diteptakan sebagai Nuke-nin. "Baiklah hasil voting yang setuju Naruto Namikaze dijadikan Nuke-nin dan tidak berakhir 19 : 11, dengan ini Konoha menetapkan Naruto Namikaze sebagai Nuke-nin rank-S" ucap Homura mengakhiri rapat teresebut, para pemimpin klan hanya diam saat mendengar keputusan rapat tersebut.

**...**

Sudah sebulan Naruto berlatih dengan Tobi, dia mendengar bahwa Itachi sudah bergabung dengan Akatsuki beberapa minggu yang lalu. Level Naruto saat ini bisa dibilang high Jonin level, Naruto sudah sangat menguasai elemen angin, bahkan dia diberi julukan Fuujin atau dewa angin oleh Tobi.

Time Skip (3 tahun kemudian)

Terlihat dua orang sedang berjalan di jalanan desa Ame yang sedang diguyur hujan, yang pertama adalah seorang pria mengenakan sebuah topeng spiral berwarna orang yang hanya menunjukkan mata sharingan sebelah kanannya, berambut hitam spike, dan dia mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah. Sedangkan orang yang satunya adalah seorang remaja berambut kuning spike yang memanjang sampai bahunya tapi rambutnya ditutupi oleh topi jeraminya, dia memiliki bola mata berwarna biru sapphire, dan juga mengenakan sebuah jubah yang sama seperti pria sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah menara yang terletak ditengah desa Amegakure. Mereka terus berjalan masuk saat mereka sudah sampai di menara tersebut, mereka berjalan menunju tempat dimana para anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul. Sampai disana, mereka berdua disambut oleh seorang pria berambut orang spike memiliki beberapa besi di wajahnya(sulit baget sih buat jelasin penampilan Pein). "Tobi.. ini maksudmu anggota barunya?" tanya orang tersebut datar, sedangkan Tobi hanya mengangguk. "Ya.. aku jamin dia sangat kuat, bahkan mungkin bisa menandingi dua anggota kita sekaligus.." ucap Tobi, orang tadi hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Tobi barusan. "Baiklah.. Naruto kau akan bersamanya, aku harus pergi" ucap Tobi dan mulai menghilang menggunakan Kamui, Naruto hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan orang yang ada didepannya. "Baiklah.. namaku Pein.. aku pemimpin organisasi ini" ucap Pein, sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ha'i.. aku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto, Pein yang mendengar marga Naruto hanya diam. Pein mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantongnya. "Ini cincinmu. Cincin ini adalah identitas setiap anggota Akatsuki, bukan sebagai alat ukur kekuatan setiap anggotanya" ucap Pein sambil menyerahkan sebuah cincin dengan tulisan kanji Taiyō atau matahari, Naruto mengambil cincin tersebut dan memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah.. sekarang kau akan kuperkenalkan kepada partnermu.." ucap Pein dan mulai berjalan, diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya. Mereka berhenti berjalan saat melihat seorang remaja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto berambut hitam spike yang poninya menutupi dahinya dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau emerald. "Ah.. Pein-sama.." ucap remaja tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Azuka.. perkenalkan, dia anggota baru sekaligus partnermu, Naruto Namikaze" ucap Pein sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto, melihat itu Naruto maju. "Aku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku Azuka Kurama" balas remaja tadi atau Azuka juga sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah.. sekarang kalian boleh mengobrol" ucap Pein dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Azuka mulai berjalan kearah para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul. "Wah.. ternyata berita yang mengatakan salah satu dari anak Yondaime Hokage pergi dari desa itu benar, Naruto-san" ucap Azuka mengawali pembicaraan, Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Azuka. "Yah.. dan aku juga tidak menyangka seorang dari klan Kurama bisa berada disini" balas Naruto tersenyum, sedangkan Azuka hanya tertawa. "Ah.. itu cerita yang panjang" ucap Azuka, Naruto hanya menatap kearah Azuka dengan pandangan ingin tau. "Ayolah Azuka.. kita kan partner.. jadi kita harus tau satu sama lain" ucap Naruto lagi.

Azuka yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. "Dulu aku adalah anak buah Orochimaru, aku tinggal dengan Orochimaru dari saat aku kecil. Aku selalu dilatih oleh Orochimaru untuk menjadi kuat dan dia akan menjadikan ku bahan eksperimennya. Aku yang mengetahui itu pun kabur.. saat itu aku bertemu dengan Pein-sama.. dia menawarkan sebuah rumah kepadaku dan aku menyetujuinya" ucap Azuka panjang lebar dan menunjukkan jari kelingking tangan kirinya yang terdapat cincin dengan tulisan kanji Kuraudo. "Dan aku pun bergabung dengan Akatsuki" tambah Azuka lagi, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu. "Baiklah.. sekarang giliranmu Naruto" ucap Azuka.

"Heh.. aku dulunya adalah shinobi Konohagakure, tapi aku pergi dari desa saat aku berumur sebelas tahun dan berlatih selama tiga tahun.." ucap Naruto, Azuka hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan. "..Dan sama sepertimu akhirnya aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki" tambah Naruto dan menunjukkan cincinya. Azuka hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, sampai di depan pintu tempat para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul, Azuka langsung membuka pintunya, membuat semua anggota Akatsuki yang tadi sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Azuka.

Azuka yang ditatap oleh para seniornya hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, kembali semua mata tertuju kepada Naruto yang baru masuk. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya saat ditatap oleh para anggota Akatsuki. Akhirnya dia menemukan Itachi yang menatap kearahnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan Itachi. "Aku Naruto Namikaze.. angota baru Akatsuki sekaligus partner dari Azuka Kurama" ucap Naruto mengenalkan dirinya, sedangkan para anggota yang lain menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda saat mendengar marga Naruto yang Namikaze

_-(Tobe Continued)-_

Huh.. maaf banget kalo ada yang kurang sempurna di fic ini.. kan fic pertama jadi wajar kalo kurang bagus.. dan untuk Azuka Kurama itu adalah OC bikinan saya.. ni profilnya

_Nama : Azuka Kurama_

_Klan : Kurama_

_Rank : S_

_Desa : bekas Otogakure_

_Tanggal lahir : 25 Juni_

_Umur : 14_

_Cincin di Akatsuki : Kuraudo (Awan)_

_Kemampuan :_

_Ninjutsu : S_

_Taijutsu : A_

_Genjutsu : S_

_Azuka berasal dari klan Kurama, salah satu klan dari Konoha yang terkenal dengan kemampuan genjutsunya, tapi sayang klan ini sekarang hampir tidak ada. Para anggota klan ini banyak yang menjadi warga biasa seperti klan Senju saat ini yang hanya menyisakan Senju Tsunade_


End file.
